Ryoga's big break
by Ryoga the Lost Boy
Summary: He has been lost for five years and presumed dead after Mt.Horai collasped on top of him. He's come back to Nermia and there are some interesting changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ranma 1l2 related things.

* * *

><p>A person sleeps soundly in the middle of nowhere; unbeknownst to him there is a terrible creature sneaking in for a human snack. The big nasty creature silently creeps with soft footsteps trying not to disturb its prey as it's about to pounce on the unsuspecting human. The light of the fading fire reveals the murderous animal to be a 700lb Siberian tiger! The tiger Roars and pounces on the human and starts to bite the neck and swing its powerful arms to kill its prey. The tiger is happy now that it doesn't have l to worry about hunting again for a couple of more days; but when he looks down, he's flabbergasted.<p>

"Rrrow?" the tiger lets out a confused growl as he looks down. The human that should be in diced pieces only has a few scratches that weren't even bleeding.

"WTF!, why on earth is this thing not dead?" the tiger thought.

The human yawns and throws the big cat into a tree with a loud thud. The tiger slumps against the tree unconscious from the heavy hit. The strange human being that should be dead just got up and did his usual routine of making breakfast and packing up his camping gear.

As this person got ready to leave and start his unwanted adventure he said aloud to himself," Why on earth do big animals like: bears, lions, wolves, tigers, wolverines, snakes, and other creatures always like to snuggle with me; I just don't get it?".

"Damn it! Why can't I live the life of a normal guy with family and friends? Instead, I get to run around eternally lost and forever lonely!" he said with a heavy heart.

As this lonesome warrior travels across deserts, jungles, and grasslands all in one day, he finally reaches the city. The buzzing of the jam packed walkways full of people put the young hero at unease. Who wouldn't get woozy with a thousand voices and bodies surrounding you after you came in contact with only a handful of people for a whole month? The young man gritted his teeth and prayed that he would come across something or someone familiar. The young man still walking in a daze heard a loud shout from a woman.

"My baby" the woman shrieked in panic.

The young man instinctively looked towards the road for a loose child. A 5 year old boy was indeed in the road running after a loose ball that escaped his grasp. Unfortunately the young man saw a huge semi-truck barreling down the highway at 40+ mph. The young man jumped onto the road with a gentle tap and halted the kid from running and threw him into the crowd. He turned around, shot his hands out and lunged at the semi-truck with full force otherwise he'd be flatten. The truck rattled violently from the impact and the young man fared no better.

"Hurk! Raaahhhh…." The young man grunted and dug his feet into the concrete under him. The truck man finally came to a stop 5 feet after the initial impact. The young fell to the ground because of the intense exertion and the truck driver jumped out to inspect damage of his truck and the crazy but heroic man. Every one that saw what happened including the aftermath was in shock. The grill in front of the truck was twisted like a pretzel and the road had shallow ditches where the guy's feet use to be. The young man got up a little shakily but was able to right himself and heard nothing but silence. When he looked up and stared at his unwanted audience the whisperings started which really got on his nerves. But the tension was dissipated by the child's mother.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my little boy. How could I ever repay you for your selfless deed?" The distraught and happy mother said.

"It was no trouble mam; just glad your son is safe." He said bashfully at the awkward situation.

"Could I have the name of my child's rescuer?" she eagerly asked.

* * *

><p>Next chapter<p>

Who is this mysterious hero and what's his hopeful destination?lol

Sneak Peak

"So I'm the first person from Nermia you get to see in 5 years. I was surprised when you walked through those doors as I thought you were dead; they told me you died on Mt. Horai." Tofu said with a curious but professional tone.

"DEAD!" he exclaimed with shock.

"Anyway you shouldn't do any serious exercise that requires usage of your wrists for a couple of days. I'm not charging you for the medical attention because of the boy you saved from certain death. The mother wants to pay for any damage you sustained from your heroic actions, congratulations." Tofu said with calmness.

"I can't believe people think I'm dead; that means Akane …." He said in a morbid and sad tone.

Please review


End file.
